The Behavioral Science Core Facility of the UAB Center for AIDS Research (CFAR) is proposed to serve as the centralized resource for research and evaluation of programs involving health behavior issues. The core will assist behavioral researchers in meeting the overall goals of the CFAR. As the CFAR moves toward more comprehensive services and research programs, this core can facilitate the multi-disciplinary linkages among CFAR investigators that have been the hallmark of AIDS research at UAB. The proposed core is envisioned to contribute to the entire range of HIV/AIDS research programs, from basic science through clinical care, epidemiology and prevention. These programs have a focus on intervention, including primary and secondary prevention, and intervention through HIV/AIDS care. Intervention activities include: HIV risk reduction; recruitment for vaccine trials; enhanced community support and partnerships with AIDS Services Organizations (ASOs); behavioral issues in HIV/AIDS care such as adherence to medication, ancillary services, and caretaking issues for people living with HIV.